This invention relates generally to electrical couplings that mechanically couple one electrical component to another in a fashion that heat expansion of one component affects the other component.
Many electrical connectors physically and electrically connect one electronic device to another. For example, a variety of sockets may be used to connect one packaged integrated circuit electronic device to a printed circuit board. Thus, the connector or socket physically connects the two elements together and provides for electrical communication between the two devices.
In some cases, when the devices are exposed to high temperatures, failure may occur due to the differential thermal expansion of the physically connected devices. If one device expands more than the other, and the devices have a physical connection between them, one of the devices may fail mechanically either at the physical connection or in portions mechanically coupled to the physical connection.
One example of a situation where such failures may occur is in connection with surface mount packages. Surface mount packages connect to printed circuit boards by heat bonding or soldering the package to the board. Instead of using electrical pins and plugs (like conventional electrical outlets utilize), heat bonded or soldered electrical connections can be done quickly and in an automated fashion.
However, when a connector is exposed to heat, it normally expands. When it is in physical contact with one or more other devices, and those devices have different coefficients of thermal expansion, failure of the connection between the components may result. In many cases, the properties of a material that make it a good connector material may make the material a poor material for other applications. Therefore, when materials with different coefficients of thermal expansion are physically connected together, and exposed to heat, the possibility of mechanical failure exists.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a way to reduce differential heat expansion between electrical components.